mspaintadventuresfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Джейд Харли
EN:Jade Harley Джейд Харли - четвёртый ребёнок представленный в Homestuck. У неё длинные чёрные волосы, круглые очки и выступающие зубы. Она носит футболку с постоянно меняющимся рисунком, пояс и очень длинную юбку. Она была названа пока спала и, следовательно, не могла возражать против своего имени, как другие дети, -- однако она предвидела это и оставила записку. Джейд использует ник , когда чатится в ДостаньКореша и использует веб браузер Ехидна, которая в мифологии является супругой Тифона, тёзки браузера Джона. Джейд связана с элементом земли и Ураном. Личность thumb|left|Джейд стреляет в свой Основитовый Артефакт перед тем, как войти в Медиум. Jade has a very quirky personality, and often dozes off to sleep, then wakes up without any recollection of ever falling asleep. This is at least in part due to Vriska's She is completely unaware of her narcolepsy, possibly never sleeping by her own choice, and only makes it into bed with the help of Bec. She is forgetful and wears colorful reminder rings on her fingers. She is very brave and loving. She has been seen with a flute which she plays, though in a very silly and bad manner. She is however an expert on the Eclectic Bass. She has interest in older cartoons, the Furry fandom, Nuclear physics, and high-tech gadgetry, and she is a skilled markswoman (though perplexingly, she is also a pacifist). Jade, like several other characters, has her own unique loading screen for flash animations about her, featuring a slowly spinning flower and her silly green font. However, during her Strife with her Grandfather, this is replaced with a second loading screen featuring a portrait of her Dream Self hanging over a purple and yellow fireplace mantle. thumb|left She stood up to the Courtyard Droll and took back the ring he stole. She has proven herself to be very brave and resourceful. She cares deeply about her friends and pushed John's Dream Self out of the way of Prospit's Moon crashing on the surface of Skaia. Also, she sent John a birthday present that traveled through time to save him from his first encounter with Jack Noir. It turned out to be the bunny that had also taken a long complicated journey. Jade is the first person ever to put a pumpkin in their inventory. It vanished however, just like always. We later discover that this is due to Jake English using his Transportalizer to appearify a large number of pumpkins. Jade's Title is the Witch of Space. Understandable, considering her pet Bec's ability to warp space at will. Jade lives on a strange island with her Grandpa, despite him being dead. She describes him as "intense" and "charismatic" and avoids bumping into him for fear of being subjected to another of his stern lectures. Jade's House is a giant tower next to the volcano on her island, which was discovered by Grandpa. It's filled with high-tech gadgets that appear to have somehow originated from Prospit. Living in isolation like this would explain her lack of pop cultural knowledge and enthusiasm. In the real world, Google Maps indeed shows an underwater feature of approximately 15 by 25 km at (-0.955766, -174.759521), in the general area of the Winslow Reef, Phoenix Islands, Kiribati, South Pacific. The structure is peculiarly rectangular and compass-aligned, and could possibly represent some kind of mapping or data error. Jade owns a Dreambot, one of the first Robots to appear in the comics. She used it frequently to interact with her friends while still asleep. Jade's Fetch modus is not data structure-based like the other kids'. Instead, she opts for Modi based on children's games like Pictionary and Memory. She has an uncanny knack for guessing the cards on the Memory Modus correctly on her first try. Her Strife Specibus is riflekind; she is a skilled markswoman with a supply of firearms that her Grandpa insists she carry with her when leaving the house. Unique among the chums, Jade is evidently not a gamer. She has been shown to have a very excitable personality and she loves to plaster her pesterings with large amounts of exclamation points and emoticons. Jade has Pesterchum Enamel, a version of Pesterchum which advertises itself as being "Much Shinier!" Along with having the chumhandles of John, Dave, and Rose, she also has a Trollslum with all of the Trolls, despite at least two of them refusing to ever Troll any of the kids. After ascending to the god tiers and subsuming Jadesprite she inherited the dog traits from Jadesprite which she in-turn had inherited from Becquerel. These traits include a dog's instincts such as chasing and barking at cats, as Jade . Биография Первоначально Джейд растил её дедушка, который являлся её генетическим отцом благодаря эктобиологии. Когда она и её дедушка только начали обживать остров, перед Джейд мистическим образом появилась посылка. Внутри были тыквенные семена и кофта. Когда Джейд была маленькой, её дедушка был убит из-за возникшего недопонимания культуры людей Тавросом Нитрамом, который взял под свой контроль Беккереля, чтобы перенаправить пулю, которой Джейд случайно выстрелила в себя, в её дедушку. Мораль истории, личинкам не положено играться с двумя кремневыми пистолетами одновременно. После этого она воспитывалась Беком. Примерно в это время у неё были проблемы со сном, которые, в итоге, ушли. Когда она стала старше, она подружилась с Джоном, Роуз и Дейвом по интернету. Поначалу у Джейд не было интереса к Sburb, но она, в конце концов, заполучила Дейвовы копии беты из Временной Капсулы-Лотоса в близлежащем храме и начала игру, как сервер-игрок Дейва. Однако у неё были проблемы с введением Дейва в Медиум, так как игрового опыта у неё не имелось, чего нельзя сказать о нарколепсии. Она уронила полотенце в туалет Дейва, а его туалет - в его комнату, а затем прототипировала протоспрайт бесполезным вороном. Тем не менее, ему удалось попась в Медиум вовремя. На начальных этапах Sburb она проводит много времени во сне в ожидании пробуждения СноДжона. Она смогла побить Королевского Дурачка, укравшего кольцо Белой Королевы. Его она одела на свой палец для сохранности. Джейд не трансформировалась, потому что кольцо не работает на людях. Вскоре она завершила постройку дома Дейва, а затем поговорила с АТ, ожидая пробуждения Джона. thumb Затем Джек Нуар атаковал Скайю и Проспит. Он рассёк цепь, соединяющую Проспит с его луной, одним ударом. Во время падения луны на Скайю, Джон выпал из своей комнаты. Джейд отправилась за ним, попытавшись разбудить его. Прямо перед тем, как луна обрушилась на них обоих, Джейд вытолкнула Джона из зоны удара. Джон проснулся, но Джейд умерла. Её смерть привела к взрыву Снобота на земле и из-за этого Джейд выпала из своей башни. Беккерель смог поймать её и положил её в её кровать. Вскоре она вернулась ко сну. Когда она заснула без снобличия, Джейд оказалась в Дальнем Кольце. Испытанное там ужаснуло её, и в разговоре с Фефери Пейшес после пробуждения она категорически отказалась снова засыпать. Также она поговорила с Каркатом и ненароком исправила его ненависть между его прошлой и будущей версией (что Непета назвала ауспайстицизмом). Немногим позже Джон становится её сервер-игроком. Он установил оборудование, предоставленное Sburb'ом, и они обсудили, чем лучше прототипировать протоспрайта. Они решили использовать для прототипирования чучело её дедушки после входа в Медиум, чтобы монстры не приняли его облик. Джейд сделала свой Основитовый Артефакт, который был пиньятой в виде Бека, которую ей надо было подстрелить вслепую. Джон почти использовал для прототипирования синюю леди-куклу, но был отправлен в сон Вриской. Бек телепортировал все вещи из фойе в космос (включая дедушку), а затем самопрототипировался. Бек выстрелил в надвигающийся метеор зелёным лучом энергии, спасая остров от разрушения. Джейд смогла застрелить пиньяту вслепую с помощью Бека. Она вошла в Медиум и снова заснула. Её сновидения стали "нормальными" осознанными (по описанию Фефери ). Не нужно говорить о том, что обычные человеческие сны не являются странными. Джейд всё равно не понравились её сны, и она попыталась продолжать бодрствовать. Дейв, проделав много путешествий во времени, написал ей. Так как у Джона не было компьютера под рукой или дисков Sburb, Дейв стал её сервер-игроком. Он заново поставил оборудование, которое было уничтожено взрывом. После этого Джейд приготовилась к алхимированию вещей. В это время ей написал Таврос, который признался, что он был "ответственен" за убийство её дедушки. После этого Таврос попросил разрешение на повторный контроль Бека для сражения с Джеком. Джейд ему отказала. Он так же признался ей в своих красных чувствах к ней, но она его отвергла. Джейд алхимировала много вещей. Что интересно, она использовала код кристального шара Роуз для создания Junior Compu-Sooth Spectagoggles, которые позволили ей увидеть любое место в Медиуме. После этого ей написал Эридан, кто, став воллшебникомм беллой ммагии, дал ей код для создания Перекрестье Ахава, но он ей не слишком понравился, и она выбросила ружьё в окно. Джейд увидела труп альтернативного Дейва и поговорила с Альфа-Дейвом, который убедил её, что он не станет этим умершим Дейвом. После этого Джейд решила прототипировать Бекспрайта чучелом своего снобличия, которое оказалось в её домашней лаборатории из-за временных махинаций. К сожалению, Джейдспрайт не была довольна своим возвращением к жизни и устроила истерику, из-за чего лаборатория отвалилась от остальной башни Джейд. Каркат начал говорить с ней прямо после этого, и указал на лицемерие Джейд, так как она возненавидела свою альтернативную версию, но ранее оскорбила Карката за то же самое. Каркат также доставил ей сообщения от будущей Джейд, которая просила её выключить четвёртую стену, находившуюся в лаборатории, а потом перерисовать её в свой метод доступа рисовалкой. Так как её спрайт стал бесполезным, она начала разговаривать с Канаей Марьям, другой героиней Пространства, ища совета. По объяснениям Канаи, Джейд ответственна за Кузницу и разведение лягушек. Однако если Каная имела несколько недель на разведение лягушек и всё равно несколько спешила, казалось, завершить свои обязанности вовремя Джейд не в состоянии. Не смотря на совет Канаи, она всё равно попыталась выполнить свои обязанности по разведению лягушек, даже если их сессия была обречена. После того как Роуз вошла в состояние grimdark, Джейд взяла на себя планирование действий команды. Она обильно консультировалась с троллями, особенно Каркатом и Канаей, а также Арадией в своих снах. Ещё она поговорила со . С помощью способностей Дейва путешествовать во времени, она смогла размножить много лягушек в рекордное время, а так же растопила Кузницу. К несчастью, затем Джек Нуар атаковал её и Дейва. Джейд была в безопасности, так как Джек не мог повредить ей из-за прототипирования Беком. Однако Дейв был убит, и Джейд пришлось воскресить его снобличие поцелуем. thumb|left После этого Джек стал следовать за ней повсюду, из-за чувства привязанности Бека. Джейд заключила сделку со своим Обитателем, Ехидной, следуя которой, Ехидна расскажет о местонахождении последней лягушки для завершения последовательности генов Лягушки Бытия. Взамен, Джейд должна найти способ забрать с собой все четыре планеты их Медиума с собой, в новую сессию после Скрэтча. Она смогла выполнить это условие после того, как Королевский Дурачок убил её бомбой из крема для бриться и Джек Нуар, мотивированный преданностью, полученной после прототипирования Беком, положил её на её Квестовую Кровать, где она вознеслась до Богоуровня и соединилась с Джейдспрайтом. С осознанием всех своих сил Ведьмы Пространства, она взошла на Проспитианский корабль, перенесла Джона к себе и уменьшила все планеты. Наконец, она увеличила Четвёртую стену, чтобы они смогли пролететь сквозь неё. Не имея достаточно времени, чтобы помешать пути Проспитианского корабля, пересекшего Желтый Ярд, даже не смотря на его супер-быстрое авторское воплощение, Хасси решил просто повысить Джона и Джейд до нового Богоуровня. Из-за чего Джейд поднялась с уровня Growing Panes Await (каламбур, замешанный на увеличении Четвёртой Стены) до . Хасси отметил, что даже ему теперь не следует связываться с Джейд. С этого момента, она просто летела сквозь мастерскую Эндрю Карнеги Хасси вместе с Джоном на Проспитианском корабле. Она и Джон стали близкими друзьями/родственниками, и она так же стала ближе к Дейвспрайту. Облака Скайи Jade was at first proposed to have amazing, nigh-on-prophetic insight into the world around her, though she insisted that this wasn't supernatural in any way. This has been shown to arise from the dreams she has during the eclipse of Prospit. She sees images and events in the clouds covering Skaia. *Джейд знала, что её подарок Джону будет потерян, но утверждала, что он найдется снова, когда тот будет нуждаться в нем. *Джейд спросила Роуз о подарке Джона для неё второй, пока не закончила его открывать. *Было упомянуто, что Роуз имела питомца, Джейд знала что это был кот.Джейд ясно выразилась, что выйдет настоящее развлечение, если вернуть Джасперса к жизни, также как Nanna Джона. Таким образом, получаем вывод, что Kernelsprite Роуз был результатом прототипирования с Джасперсом, которым он был. *Jade knew about Sburb's ability to resurrect dead things in the form of Kernelsprites months before the release of the beta, despite her more technical friends like Rose knowing nothing about the game. *Jade mentioned that John had 'company' (two crude ogres) sneaking up on him. *Jade knew she would be named Farmstink Buttlass initially and wrote a note objecting to the name. *One of Jade's Fetch Modi, the one she uses most of the time, works like a game of Memory. She has "a knack for always guessing right on the first try." *Jade insisted to Rose that today would be a big day. *Jade predicted Rose's internet failure down to the very minute. *Jade appears to be able to communicate with her grandfather, despite him being dead. *Jade cannot foretell when or where Becquerel will appear. . *Jade knew that the Wayward Vagabond would appearify John's gift and sent a letter on top of it for "Mr. Mayor", containing specific instructions and diagrams which didn't even exist at that point in time. She also enclosed a second letter for miss mail lady, whom most readers had believed to be male until that point. This was revealed to be a cleverly planned way of sending the gift to her past self, which would cause Jade to start wearing blue and to start gardening. While she doesn't make much effort to hide these abilities from Dave or Rose, she tries to keep them a secret from John, refusing to say anything until he "wakes up" and mentions that she's . This is because John, like Jade, has a dreamself on Prospit and can see the clouds shown , which provide images of the future. She has been awake on Prospit long before the game started. However, she no longer has this foresight, because her dream self died when she rescued John's dream self from Prospit's falling moon. When her dream self died, her grandfather tearily took her home to be stuffed, according to family tradition Изображение на футболке Что является уникальным среди других детей, изображение на футболке Джейд не является "неподвижным"; оно меняется случайным образом устройством в комнате Джейд, называемым Wardrobifier. Это устройство может изменить изображение на футболке Джейд, поменяв его на любое из десяти различных изображений голубого цвета, также имея случайный кругооборот или между определенным количеством изображений. After some , she decided to set the wardrobifier to cycle between the atom, spirograph, and sun images. However, the settings were changed during her dreams to cycle through the atom, Squiddle, Blue Slime Ghost, and sun images. It was revealed that she received the Blue Slime Ghost shirt from John via a package that was sent by the Peregrine Mendicant when she was a child, and that it was a matching shirt to John's own Green Slime Ghost shirt. After Jade's room is destroyed by the explosion of her Dreambot, her shirt is set permanently to the Bec symbol. Jade's Dream Self outfit features a shorter cycle of symbols directly referencing from Pickle Inspector's Unpleasant Note. Отношения Jade has a pet dog named Becquerel, who is her guardian and the First Guardian of Earth. Dave describes him as a that should be Jade says she couldn't accomplish such a task if she tried and that her . She does appear to make an exception for Bec, as she attempts to shoot him during their Strife, but Bec's reality-warping powers made it impossible for Jade to inflict any actual harm upon him. It seems she was simply playing with him in any case, as it ended with her having him fetch a bullet from mid-air. thumb In order to save Jade from her impending meteor, Bec leaped into Jade's kernel and became her sprite before heading off into the sky to destroy the meteor and helping Jade's bullet reach the Bec-shaped piñata by bending space. The consequences of a First Guardian becoming a first-tier prototyped sprite immediately transformed Jack Noir into an indestructible demon, and have had horrible consequences on some of the Underlings. In Jade's introduction she wakes up near a pumpkin carved in Bec's image. It may have been carved in preparation for southern hemisphere Halloween, April 30th, . Jade gets along well with the other kids and some of the Trolls. She enjoys talking to Kanaya Maryam because of their shared roles as Heroes of Space. Although she did initially not get along with Karkat at all, being very irritated by his grumpy and overdramatic behaviour, she eventually grows quite fond of him and relies on his help to set her plan involving the yellow yard into motion. She turned down Tavros Nitram's romantic advances, stating that he seems nice but that they hardly know each other. Jade's relationship with Dave is not confirmed to be above platonic. Karkat's shipping chart showed that the two would end up marrying, and Jade, along with the three other kids, responded to the chart with sarcasm. Even so, her exact feelings are unknown, but she dodged John's questions when he Галерея 03977_1.gif 04104_3.gif 04295.gif|John and Jade flying over the yellow yard. 04334.gif Jadegodtier.PNG|Jade as the fully realized Witch of Space AKA "Dog-Tier Jade" 03316.gif 03981_1.gif 00760.gif|Первое появление Джейд. Trivia *She was named by Zeitlos Eisen. *Глаза Джейд зелёного цвета, как и цвет её сообщений в Достанькореша. *She . She was "born" (read: her meteor landed) in mainland US, then moved to a Pacific island shortly afterwards; this island is in international waters, but falls within the exclusive economic zone of Baker Island, a minor US territory. *Её знак зодиака - стрелец. *Как показано в богоуровне Джейд, её полосатые носки и красные туфли являются отсылкой к Злой Ведьме Запада из "Волшебника страны Оз", которая была первоначальным владельцем "рубиновых тапочек" и было единожды видно путем её обуви после того, как была раздавлена домом. Второй отсылкой к "Волшебнику страны Оз" был представлен в виде второго богоуровня Джейд - "Прощай, Канзас" (Sayonara Kansas). И третьей отсылкой на "Волшебника страны Оз" было прозвище желтого двора (?) Джона и Джейд - "Дорога из желтого кирпича". **Her god-tier design was designed by Lexxercise. *Джейд - единственный ребенок, не находящийся в своей комнате во время того, как она была названа. Смотрите также *Остров Джейд *Дом Джейд *Комната Джейд *Оджеда Джейд Дети Категория:Дети Категория:Персонажи Homestuck